Satan's Secret
by Brittana1775
Summary: Brittany joins a pirate crew looking for an escape from her life as a peasant. This is her story as she recalls her adventures in becoming one of the most feared pirates of all time, by falling in love with one.
1. Chapter 1

The 15th of September 1724

Dear Journal,

My name is Brittany S. Pierce and I am to be publically hung for murder, treason, thievery, and being the most feared female pirate to rule the sea; still alive that is. I wish to preserve the memory of the most grand pirate duo man or woman has ever known, in hopes that someone will find this log and my stories will not die with me. I will start my account on the day I met my other half and the other part of the infamous pair of bandits, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

My father was a merchant working on the cost of Yorkshire before he died the year I turned 20. He was the only family I had, without him I had no money, and no man who wanted to marry an unintelligent, dirt-poor, orphan, so I looked after myself. I learned pretty quickly that the only people in this penniless town that made any money whatsoever where the merchants, and the merchants were men. So I got a cap, wrapped my breasts, and took to work as a man. I did not speak until spoken to, or stand by anyone man too long, and I passed just fine. Though I often I got distracted, I was tall and strong and earned my living so even the people that knew I was a woman did not complain.

* * *

After work one night I went to the bar to spend my meager earnings on some grog. This bar was where the merchants spent most of their time because most of them, like me, had no one to look after and nothing to show for themselves. I was at the bar, ordering my rum, when three mysterious figures walked in the pub. There was a very tall man with darker skin and his hair all shaved but a line running through the middle of his head and a blonde woman looking a couple years older than me. The last one left me staring a little too long. She was of Latin American decent with one piercing brown eye and the other hidden behind an eye patch. She wore a scarf that circled her head of raven black hair and tied to the side and the ends hung down, her white blouse and black pants were shredded in some areas and her black boots looked like they had seen battle. Despite her rugged appearance, she was clearly the leader of this trio and I was drawn to her immediately. As she walked in the bar with her two lackeys on either side, she seemed to command fear from all she passed. I noticed her sword hanging by her side and then it all became clear; this woman was clearly a pirate. I knew quite well of pirates from the merchants' talks and from the stories that my father had told me. They were outlaws who pillaged ships and killed anyone who crossed them. They stole whatever they could and spent it all on alcohol, they were seeking a better life, but they welcomed death. However horrible these stories sounded, there were some merchants that dreamt of joining these pirate crews, desperate for a better life than this, I was one of those people. Ever since I was little I had fantasized about being a pirate. When you called the sea your home you did not have to answer to anyone but yourself and your captain. You were free to be whomever and whatever you wanted to be. When I saw this breathtaking woman in the pub, I knew I had to join her crew, I had nothing left for me here but the grave of my father and less than adequate pay. The woman sat at the bar with the blonde and the man on either side of her. The man with the peculiar haircut was a seat to my left. I leaned in close as to not let anyone around hear.

"Are you a pirate?" I asked.

The man let out a bellowing laugh, which got the attention of the woman with the eye patch. I realized how dim- witted my comment had been, of course they were pirates, they would never lat me join after that ridiculous question.

"Puckerman." Snapped the woman in the middle. "What are you doing?"

"This here fellow wants to know if we're pirates." The man smirked.

"He doesn't look like a he to me." The blonde stated with a soft, yet demining voice that made me cringe.

"That's because she's not." The woman spoke with a resounding sharpness. "Now what's it to you if we are pirates?"

I was shocked how they had seen through me so fast but I knew I had to answer the question, this woman seemed as though she did not like to be kept waiting.

"Well…I… um I was curious, to see well if you wouldn't mind letting one more on your crew."

My comment caused the blonde and the man to laugh again, which both embarrassed and infuriated me, but I looked at the woman in the middle and noticed that she was not laughing, but just had a light smile on her face.

"You are in luck my dear because that is the very reason we are here."

The two on either side of the woman looked bewilderedly at their captain, they had obviously expected her to laugh at me and walk away to find the burly new recruits they had come here for.

"If you would like a spot on my vessel, then meet me and my crew at the docks at sunrise by my ship Satan's Curse."

Even I was surprised at her reaction considering I had just made a complete ass out of myself, but I accepted her offer nonetheless. I nodded my head, stood up and did a curtsy towards the captain. My cheeks immediately turned cherry red at my spontaneous action and I quickly walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the woman with the eye patch smile at me as her goons were doubled over in hysterics.

* * *

I could hardly sleep that night I was trembling with excitement so when the sky began to turn a shade lighter, I immediately shot up and got ready to leave for good. I packed all the clothing I owned along with a sturdy pair of shoes I spent almost all my remaining money on. I sped off to the dock so I would make it by sunrise, so eager to leave life behind for the seemingly carefree alternative. When I made it to the dock I had absolutely no trouble finding Satan's Curse. The ship the only black vessel and was at least two times as large as any other boat on the dock. I saw that I was not the only one who had been intrigued by the patch-eyed pirate and her friends; I recognized many of the men waiting from work in the shipyard. The captain came out of her ship before the sun had risen followed by the blonde and the man I had seen from the pub.

"For those of you who do not know or have not heard of me, my name is Santana Lopez. For those of you that wish to join my crew, you will address me as captain. I am aware that there are not many female captains and you may be skeptical, but I assure you that I am the best captain you men will ever get. I, unlike most pirates, actually keep the money my crew and I work hard to take, and keep my crew well fed. I will not mislead you into thinking a pirates life is one of luxury and thoughtlessness because it is not. Some nights you will not have food, you may lose a limb or an eye, and you will be an outlaw for the rest of your life. You will see death of crewmembers as well as death of your fellow countrymen, but if you join my crew you do not belong to your country anymore, you belong to this ship. If you cannot handle these conditions I suggest you leave and do not inconvenience me any further."

I watched as two men walked out of the pack and retreated towards the village. I noticed some eyes on me because I was the only woman there besides the blonde and Santana, but I was not going to leave. I made eye contact with Captain Santana as the rest of the new recruits and I boarded the ship. She looked as if she was welcoming me and I noticed I was the only one she glanced at as we all passed by. The one that Santana had called Puckerman ushered us all on deck as the blonde and Santana went into the captain's quarters.

"My name is Noah Puckerman, but you may call me Puck. I am the second officer in command under our captain Santana Lopez. The other woman you saw as you came in was Quinn Fabray or our ship's first mate. When our ship is set on course and we are away from the dock I will be assigning you your positions on the ship. I assume you have all worked on a boat before so there will be no problems. Some of you will not stay on this ship for very long because after we get to Jamaica, you will be transferred to one of Santana's other ships. Make use of your time here and do not hassle the captain or she will not refrain from throwing you overboard."

* * *

A while after we had set sail, Santana came out of her quarters to assign us newcomers positions. She went through all the others assigning them to positions based on strength or intelligence but she stopped at me.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Brittany Pierce Captain." I said without hesitation. I wanted to make a better second impression than my first had been.

"Brittany I would like you to train with Quinn." She pointed to the upper deck of the boat where I spotted Quinn steering.

I opened my mouth in protest but Santana stopped me.

"I chose you for this because when we get off this ship in Jamaica Quinn will leave with it and Puck will leave with the Revenge and I will need someone I trust operating my most prized ship."

"But captain, how could you possibly trust me without knowing me?"

"Because Brittany, unlike everyone else on this ship, I can tell that you are pure of heart and would never betray me. It took me the six years I have known Quinn and Puck to trust them, but somehow I just know I can rely on you."

I could not control the smile that manifested itself on my face as she said this to me.

"I promise I will not let you down Santana."

"I know."

* * *

As Quinn taught me how to steer, Santana watched us intently from the lower deck whilst pretending to check up on the others. Quinn must have caught me stealing a glance because she spoke to me for the first time about anything other than the mechanics of the ship.

"I do not know why she has taken such a liking to you Brittany, but you better count your blessings, and by no means take this as an excuse for you to not do your share of work on this ship."

Quinn looked hurt behind her anger and I could tell she was jealous of how quickly Santana had put me in this position, that from what I knew she had to work 5 years to obtain.

"It is okay if you are angry with me, but please remember that I did not ask for this position." I looked down sheepishly, knowing that I had probably made things worse.

"Let us just resume your lesson Brittany, I am through discussing Santana."

"I heard my name. All good things I trust?" Santana said as she sauntered over to the wheel.

"Of course captain." I answered.

"Quinn, how is Brittany faring?"

"Quite well captain, she's a natural." Quinn replied bitterly.

"Wonderful! Why don't you let her steer for a little while I discuss business with you?"

Quinn glared at me signaling me to take over the wheel while she haughtily walked off with Santana.

I was quite nervous steering the boat on my own. It was a huge vessel with many people on it whose lives were in my hands. Everything was going well until I spotted a small ship directly in front of my path. I started to panic, not knowing how to get out of the path in such a short distance. I was breathing heavily unable to rationally think when a pair of steady hands grasped mine and started to guide me. I didn't need to look to see whom these hands belonged to because the warm feeling of safety and comfort I got from her touch was enough to tell me it was Santana. Her hands did not leave mine until we were far past the smaller boat and unharmed.

"Forgive me for the amount of pressure I just put you under on you first day upon my ship. And please forgive me in advance, for this will not be the last time I do that."

I slowly nodded my head. I remember thinking that as long as I was with her, I could handle anything.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own glee.

Please review and enjoy.

* * *

16th of September 1724

Dear Journal,

I am being transferred to a different prison today. I knew the prison well for it was the last place i saw her. I crept to where she was being held in the dead of night to say goodbye. I held her hand through the bars until the sun began to rise and I watched from a rooftop as they took her out to the platform. She did not beg or cry like many others would have, she was expressionless. I watched her hang as i wept before returning to Satan's Secret as the new captain. The officers in charge of my safekeeping call it poetic justice that I am being sent to die on the same platform as she did. Maybe they are right, perhaps it was meant to happen this way.

* * *

It was not long before we left Yorkshire that we had our first encounter with the law. We had stopped at a town in Portugal that I cannot recall the name of. It was a desolate town but it was filled to the brim with officers. I did not understand why we had come to such a poor town with so many police, it seemed as if we were asking to be apprehended, but I trusted that Santana had a strategy. As I pulled the ship in to dock Santana, Puck and Quinn walked out of the captain's quarters and started to address the crew.

"We have important business to attend to in this town and it is important that none of you scoundrels do anything to ruin it." Santana affirmed.

"You are all to stay with this ship no matter what happens, do you understand? If this ship were to be attacked, you stay and defend it and if it sinks, you sink with it. Is everyone clear?"

There was a resounding "Yes Captain!" from the crew.

"Quinn will be staying here to look after you all as Puck, Brittany, and myself go into the town."

Both Quinn and I stared, mouths agape, at Santana as she said that.

"Captain I must protest, she does not even know what we are doing here." Quinn said in a very audible whisper.

I nodded to verify what the first mate had stated but Santana just smiled at me the way she always did. She turned to whisper something to Quinn and upon hearing the message Quinn stormed into Santana's office. Santana looked up expectantly at me and I realized I had yet to move from my position at the wheel. I scrambled to her side and the three of us set out into town.

Puck walked ahead of us, he was obviously very protective of Santana and I wondered if they were involved, but I kept it to myself.

"Brittany, when we get to this man's home I just want you to talk to this man as you would talk to any of your friends okay?"

"Captain?"

"Brittany just talk, you are charming enough as it is. You need not concern yourself with anything else."

"What shall I talk about?"

Santana chuckled lightly and spoke, "I'm sure once you see this house you will find a thing or two to discuss."

I was unsure of what she meant and very unsure of why she had brought me along just to talk to this man.

"What will you and Puck be doing?"

"Brittany, right now I think the less you know the better. But if all goes well I guarantee I will let you know."

I nodded still a little hesitant.

Puck began to walk around a house towards the back and as I moved to trail him, Santana grabbed my hand.

"We are going to go in while Puckerman takes a little walk."

As I followed Santana to the door of the house, I could not help but feel uneasy. There was not a single townsman in the streets, and everywhere I turned I could see a man in uniform. Santana knocked twice on the door and paused before knocked three more times, I thought it must be a code or something of the sort. The door opened and a man how looked about forty stood in the threshold.

"I was wondering when I might see you again, I did not expect it to be so soon."

"I have no time for small talk Schuester, I need some information. Where is she?"

"Terri!" The man called out. "You will never guess who is here to see you."

I looked around for the woman called Terri and saw a petite, dirty blonde, woman about the same age as the man walk down the stairs.

"My, my, my if it isn't Satan herself. If you're looking for Smythe you missed him by about three days." Said Terri.

Santana grabbed Terri by the arm and the two started to walk out of the room. Santana turned to the man and I and said, "Please excuse us, we have much to discuss."

With Santana out of the room I took my first real look at the interior at the house. I was wowed by the extensive collection of maps that covered almost every inch of the walls and the various trinkets that hung from the walls. I noticed that the maps had marks drawn in many spots on the map. Next to each marking was a name; I recognized Santana's etched in next to quite a few along with the name the woman mentioned, Smythe. I guessed that they were tracking pirates but I did not know the significance of the marks.

"You have quite an impressive collection sir." I decided that I should charm as I discussed with Santana on the way here.

"Thank you darling."

The man did not talk much so I decided to try once more.

"My name is Brittany Pierce." I stuck out my hand to offer a shake and he took it.

"I am William Schuester and that delightful woman you just encountered was my wife Terri."

He sounded tired and sarcastic as he spoke about his wife so I tried to avoid the subject.

"Schuester does not sound Portuguese to me."

"That's because it isn't." He retorted shortly.

"Well is there a reason you are here?"

"I guess it is just where I am currently in my journey."

I was absolutely flustered by this man. He was giving me extremely vague answers to simple questions and I began to wonder why we came here of all places for information, but I knew there was a lot this man was withholding from me.

I turned to look away from William and caught a glimpse of Puck running past the window in the rear of the house. He caught my eye and abruptly stopped. He waved his hands signaling for me to get out of there and then kept running. A group of officers ran past the house seconds later and I knew it was time to get Santana.

"It was a pleasure to have met you William but I am afraid that Santana and I was be leaving." I said as I scurried towards the back room in search of my captain.

When I came to the room I assumed the women were in I knocked on the door nervously but rapidly, knowing that we needed to get out of there fast.

"Santana it's me Brittany, I hate to interrupt but I think we should be going."

Santana opened the door a crack. "Did he hurt you?" she demanded.

"No of course not, it's Puck, he is being chased."

"Shit."

She hurried away from the door and started to collect her things. She left the door open a crack so I decided to look in, to my horror I saw a dead Terri Shuester laying on the floor with blood trickling through a hole in her dress. From behind me I could hear William coming back to check on us. I tired to stop him but he pushed the door open to find his deceased wife. He pulled a pistol out of his pants and raised his hand to aim it at Santana but before he had the chance there was a gunshot and I whipped around to see Puck holding the gun.

"I had it all under control until I got the news from Brittany that you were being chased Puck. Tell me you lost them before you came in here and fired off a pistol."

The sheepish look on Puck's face was enough to tell Santana and I that they were close on our trail. As if on cue we heard the officers yelling in the street and we knew it was time to get out of there. Santana grabbed my hand and led us out the back entrance and back towards the ship. Puck was running backwards and firing shots as he ran, I noticed he had blood coming from a spot on his arm and guessed he had probably been shot. We quickly boarded the ship and noticed a vast array of dead bodies mostly belonging to the officers. Santana yelled out orders to the crew and we immediately set sail. A couple officers had managed to get on board, but Puck and a couple other men on the crew fought them off until they had been killed as well. During this whole encounter Santana had not let go of my hand, it came across as her trying to comfort me but I could tell by the way she slightly trembled that she had been nervous as well. When all the dead bodies had been cast off the ship and we were clear of the shore, Santana pulled me into her quarters.

"I can imagine you would like an explanation for the events you have just witnessed." She said once she had closed the door.

I nodded, unable to properly form words at the moment.

"I am dreadfully sorry I dragged you along on a mission that I knew would end in death but I needed to know that you could handle yourself."

"Did I pass the test?" I questioned.

She smiled her smile that seemed reserved for me and said, "You did."

"Can I ask what we were doing there?"

"I needed some information on a pirate named Sebastian Smythe. We have been tracking him in the direction of Jamaica and are planning on surprise him there. I have a series of contacts that let me know of his whereabouts and his plans and I knew that these two were double crossing me. Where as every other of my spies had told me he was heading towards Jamaica, they were trying to send me to South America so he could ambush me when I got there. I needed to pay them one last visit to take one of their maps and a couple letters from Smythe before I ended them for betraying me."

"Why is Smythe so important?" I asked.

"He is always a step ahead of me, he pillages the ships I was planning on taking a day before I get there, or steals my suppliers, or recruits my men, and I have had it. Judging by these letters I do not think he is yet aware that we are trailing him. I finally have the upper hand and I am not letting it slip." Santana was red in the face with anger.

"Did he do that to you?" I pointed to her eye patch.

Santana nodded and lifted up her shirt to reveal a scar that spanned half the length of her abdomen.

"He gave me this one as well." I could see the tears welling in her eyes that she fought to hide.

I had a carnal urge to kiss her at the sight of her tears but I suppressed it, knowing that it was inappropriate and wrong to think of my female captain that way. It hurt me to see Santana so vulnerable and I had a feeling I was one of the only people she had let close to her like that.

"We will get him for what he did to you." I said as I wiped the lone tear that escaped despite her efforts to keep it contained.

"I don't think I could beat him, even if I had him surrounded."

"I believe in you Santana."

We sat in silence for a while before I thought of another question.

"You said that when we leave Jamaica you and I will board Satan's Secret and Puck and Quinn will take this ship and Satan's revenge." Santana nodded. "When you spoke to me then you seemed confident that we would leave Jamaica unharmed, what changed?"

"Terri told me that he has fleet of about ten ships waiting off the shore for him, I have two. I thought we could catch him off guard and it would just be his one ship, but it seems he is building a pirate army and Jamaica is the worst place to plan an attack." She spoke as though she had already lost and I was not going to stand for it anymore.

"I thought pirating was about winning against all odds. The outcasts taking over ships sent by the Kings armies and not letting anything stop them, even death. Pirates are successful because they are not afraid but are tactical and strong. Sebastian in nothing but another brute army and you can handle that, you just have to not focus on the numbers against you, focus on your tactics."

"What do you suggest?" She said.

"I have a couple ideas." I smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

September 17th 1724

Dear journal,

Being back at this place feels like a dream, a nightmare you can never wake up from. It has been almost three years but it feels like a lifetime since I held her hand through these bars. I have been through so much without her, killed so many in her name over those three years. I just wish I could see her, one more time, tell her i love her one more time.

* * *

It had been almost six weeks since I left my home and joined Santana's crew and now we were a day away from or attack on Smythe. We were anchored on a dock near to the one Smythe was at, but out of sight having taken the long way around to avoid immediate capture. We had met up with Santana's other two ships and their crews and we were all waiting for the attack. Every member of this crew had been working for weeks to be ready for this moment, there was no room for error. We had a devious plan in which I was a key player, so I had to make sure everything went smoothly, I owed it to Santana.

* * *

"I do not feel comfortable with this Brittany. What if they hurt or defile you? I would never forgive myself. My petty feud with Smythe is nothing compared to your life." Santana had been ranting like this since we had finalized the plan, but it made me beam nonetheless to know that she cared.

"Santana I will be all right, you have taught me how to protect myself, I have a pistol and I have you as back up. I could not be any safer." I was trying my best to calm her down but I could see it wasn't working.

"Could we possibly go through the plan once more so I feel better about this?" She was pacing her office.

"You will be with me most a the day and will be right behind me after that, there is nothing to fret about." I said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder to stop the pacing.

Santana nodded and went to sit down. "We better get a good nights sleep, we have to have our wits about us tomorrow." I knew she had given up on trying to talk me out of this so I headed to the door to get some rest.

"Wait." Santana called out softly but urgently.

I turned to look at her and she looked terrified.

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

I looked at her questioningly before she elaborated.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find my arm over Santana's waist and my head on her chest. She was absentmindedly stroking my hair, as she was lost in thought. She had not noticed I was awake yet so I opted to lie there for a little longer and be comforted by Santana. Finally, remembering how important this day was and how we should really get a move on, I shifted to look up at her and was instantly met by the smiled that she saved only for me. I smiled back at her as I began to get up. I realized that it was somewhat embarrassing to have been holding my captain like that, but Santana did not seem to mind, to which I was extraordinarily glad.

"I am going to get changed, I will meet you on deck shortly okay?"

"Thank you for staying with me last night." She said.

"I will always be here for you Santana." And with that I left the room to prepare myself for the day to come.

I shut the door and turned right into Quinn.

"What were you doing in there so early? We did not have a meeting until later today." She asked.

Quinn and I had become closer on the weeks we had all spent coming up with a plan, but I knew she did not like how much time I spent with Santana, in her eyes it jeopardized her first mate status.

"I went in early to go over our signals for the attack." I lied.

I knew she did not fully believe me due to the skeptical look on her face but I ran off before she could question me further. I recognized that Santana would not like word of me staying in her bedchamber through the night to go around the boat.

* * *

"Everyone is clear on their positions for the final attack?" Santana asked.

"Yes Captain!" The crew replied.

"Once his ships go down it will only be a matter of time before he finds us and we will not leave until he is dead. I do not care about his crew; once Smythe is dead we will retreat to the ships. Quinn will lead the crew of the Curse to the ship and they will go towards Europe, Puckerman will follow with the Revenge. We will rendezvous at the Cape Verd Islands off the coast of Africa in 5 months time. Good luck to you all." Santana, Quinn, a couple of crewmembers from the Revenge and the Secret, and I all went to the shore and set off to find Smythe's fleet. We walked through the city until we spotted Smythe's ten ships at a dock we split off into our groups, me with Santana, Quinn with a woman named Rachel from the crew of the Secret, A couple named Tina and Michael from the crew of the revenge, Samuel and Mercedes from the Secret, And Rory who I knew from the Curse with a younger woman named Sugar from the Revenge. We were each in charge of taking out two of Sebastian's ships. I walked side by side with Santana to an alley over looking the two ships we were going to take out. We looked for movement on the two boats and saw that there were three men on the first and only one man on the second standing guard, meaning the rest were probably at a pub.

"I will do the this one myself considering there is only one man on board and then I will signal you for the second one." I said pointing to the ships respectively.

"Are you sure? We planned for two." Santana asked nervously.

"It will be less suspicious this way and less room for error. But I will need your sword for the first one. I will leave it aboard the ship for you after I am through."

"Could I not do the first one?" She asked.

"I can handle this, also they know what you look like Santana, it would take away the element of surprise if I am to be caught on board." Santana knew I was right so she nodded sheepishly and handed me her sword.

"Alright I best be going now, I'll see you shortly." I reassured her.

I began to walk away but Santana pulled me back by my arm, turned me around, and kissed me right on the mouth. It was a swift kiss but it left me dumbfounded.

"I would never live with myself if something happens to you and I had not had the courage to do that." She said, looking me right in the eye.

I stood there for a brief period trying to take in what was happening. I had always known my feelings for Santana were not that of a normal relationship between a captain and her crew member. I had always admired her, felt this pulling desire to always be there for her, and sometimes I stared too long, but to know that she felt even the slightest bit towards me, the way that I felt about her was unreal.

I leaned in and kissed her again, "Nothing is going to happen to me or to you because we have each other."

With that I ran off with a newly found confidence, ready to take on whatever was put in front of me. I stealthily crept onto the first ship and quickly spotted my target. The guard was coming to the corner I was hiding behind so I knew it was then or never. As he turned the corner I quickly jabbed my sword through his stomach. As soon as I knew he was dead, I pulled my sword out and searched the boat to make sure no one else was on it. Once I was sure I went back to get the body and stow it away. He was the first person I had ever killed, this nameless man that lay motionless in front of me. I knew that this moment had been coming since the day I became a pirate but it was still shocking; I had just ended another person's life with my own hands and that was never going to go away. I knew I had the rest of this mission to carry out, but right now all I wanted was Santana to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay and this feeling of guilt would subside.

I put the man's body under the deck and began the second half of my job. As I knew would be, there were a couple boxes of gunpowder below deck. I opened one of the boxes, brought it on deck, and began to cover the deck with its contents. When I was finished, I looked around for Santana and spotted her crouched down behind a box near the dock. I gave her the signal and watched as she sprung to action. I couldn't watch her for long though because I had a whole other ship to attend to. I left her sword on deck and made my way to the other boat.

This one was going to be harder than the last, but I was prepared so I knew I could get it right. I sauntered up to the boat and heard one of the guards whistle. I had dressed the part of a prostitute before I had left the ship this afternoon and now, as i made my way up to this second ship, I began to play the part as well.

"You fellows looking for a good time?" I asked in the most seductive way I knew how.

Two of the seamen nodded their heads eagerly but the other man did not look pleased.

"Why should we let you on our boat you dirty wench? We are under strict orders not to let anyone aboard." The third guard said.

Instead of answering him I looked at the other two with a pout on my face.

"If you can convince your angry mate over there to let me on the boat I can do a dance for you." I spoke as I started to shake my hips.

One thing I was incredibly gifted at was dancing, I moved effortlessly towards them moving my body to the imaginary music. The reluctant guard stood his ground until I pressed my body up against him as I sensually rocked my hips. He trembled in front of me as he moved his body aside to let me aboard. Men are incredibly simpleminded and almost too easy to manipulate. As I danced for the men I saw Santana climb up the side of the boat, I winked at her as she snuck down below the deck.

"Can we go someplace a little more private?" I asked, wanting them to lead me downstairs.

They led me below and the first of the three was greeted by Santana's sword. The other two tried to run back up but I kicked the first one down the stairs causing the second to fall with him. Santana quickly impaled one of the two as I scrambled down to help. The last remaining man got up and pulled out his sword and charged at Santana. I stuck out my leg, which tripped him and caused him to land on his own blade and stab himself right through the heart. I gasped and stumbled backwards until I found the wall and slide down it so I was seated on the floor. Santana rushed over to me.

"That's the second person I killed today Santana, and the fourth death that is on my conscience."

"Are you going to be okay? I can take you back right now." Santana asked with a look of worry on her face.

"I am okay because I know that I did what I had to do so that you would be safe, that's what really matters to me. But I will never kill unless I have to, I am sorry if that makes me a bad pirate, I just don't think I will ever be comfortable with murdering another person."

Santana leaned in to kiss me and I instantly reciprocated, desperate for the comfort I got from her lips.

"I will never again make you kill for me Brittany, I promise you." She told me with her forehead pressed against mine.

"Thank you." I replied.

We stood there in silence as I took in the events of the day, how everything could turn from simple to complex in a matter of minutes.

"I think we should spread the gunpowder, the others are probably awaiting the signal." I said breaking the silence.

* * *

Once everyone had received the signal, we all simultaneously grabbed a torch that was waiting for us on the dock, struck a match, lit the torch, and threw them on our respective ships. We all ran as fast as we could away from the dock as the ships erupted into flames.

All the people in the town were running and screaming, desperately trying to get away from the fire. Through all the chaos I could see a man rushing towards Santana followed by an extensive crew and I realized instantly it was Sebastian Smythe.

"Santana he's coming" I yelled over the noise of the frantic persons.

By now, all the members of Santana's crew that had accompanied us on our mission had flocked to Santana. Quinn passed me a sword and we stood ready to face Smythe.

We led Smythe and his crew towards the dock that held Santana's ships. I was careful not to kill any men that came my way and Santana was amazed me with her ability to cover for me while handling the men that came after her at the same time. Smythe hung back knowing where we were leading his men and waiting for Santana to face him. We got to the dock and Santana's crew, led by Puck, charged, slicing anything that came in their path. I fell out of the action knowing at this point I was just a body in the way. I looked through the frenzy of bodies and found Santana face to face with Smythe. I had trained constantly with Santana, she told me Smythe's favored moves and we thought of ways to counter them. She constantly sparred with Puck to better her swordsmanship, and she had improved immensely. She had not been prepared for Smythe the last time they fought and it almost cost her life, but she was ready now I was sure of it.

They were pretty evenly matched at first, blocking and ducking under each other's jabs, but Santana quickly got the upper hand. She anticipated Sebastian's moves and continued to catch him off guard as he fell back and retreated away from her. She kept coming after him with swing after swing, not giving up. She said something to him that made him lash out in anger causing Santana to catch him in a moment of weakness. I looked through my fingers as she ran her sword through his gut, wiped her brow, and kicked him off the dock into the water.

"He's dead!" Someone shouted.

After the announcement, Santana's crew swiftly worked to push back Smythe's remaining men so we could get out of there. I ran to an almost catatonic Santana grabbing her hand and pulling her away from one of Smythe's men's swords and towards the Secret.

* * *

We had left the dock and I was steering Satan's Secret away from the mess we had left in Jamaica, Santana had still yet to speak and I was getting worried, but I didn't rush her. It had been almost an hour and many of the crewmembers had turned in for the night and no one was on deck, I felt Santana's arms wrap around me from behind as she whispered in my ear.

"We did it Brittany."

I turned to face her. "You did it Santana."

I pulled her into my embrace and for the first time since I had known her, I witnessed my captain cry. I stood there and let her cry on me all night as I steered the ship towards our future, and away from her horrible past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating change! Beware of explicit adult content.**

****I do not own glee

Enjoy!

* * *

September 18th 1724

Dear Journal,

Before she died I promised her I would take care of Quinn, Puck and all the others I had come to care about so much. I told myself I would try my best to mot tarnish her name and here I am stuck in jail, Puck has been hung, and Quinn, with the others, is under a different captain. Santana would be so disappointed in me; I let her death take me over and became a different person, a selfish person full of hatred, and the very person I told her I would never become.

* * *

"Why are we traveling to Puerto Rico Santana?" I asked as I steered. I had heard nothing but horrible things about this failed Spanish colony. From the attack by the British in 1702, to the illegal trade, not to mention the undeveloped land, the island seemed a place to steer clear of, not a place to steer to.

"We have to pick up some food and supplies for the crew." I nodded, satisfied with the answer, but she began to say something else. "I was born there as well." She looked down as if ashamed.

I had always known Santana was of South American descent, but I had never even considered she could be from Puerto Rico. It made sense though seeing is the Caribbean is a hub for pirates and outlaws, she must have grown up around them and become one because of it. I told myself to remember to ask Santana of her parents later. I noticed I had been silent for quite some time and I think it put Santana on edge.

"I don't mean to be selfish Brittany, when I made you all vow to be only tied to this ship and not to your country it was not one sided, but I have to go back. The Spanish Colonists are really not in control anymore and it might be the last time I am able to get in without it being detrimental to our crew." I leaned over and gave her a light kiss to let her know that I understood her completely.

I saw her tense up and quickly look around to see if anyone noticed the kiss before she turned and smiled a panicked, halfhearted smile at me. No one was paying attention to the Santana and I on the upper deck of the ship, but she was still nervous.I could not hid my pout, it upset me that what we shared with each other was not allowed to be public.

Santana noticed the unhappiness in my face. "Please don't be upset with me love, you understand why this cannot happen out in the open. I am the captain, I cannot be with someone on my crew, not to mention another woman." Her tone was nothing but caring but it did little to comfort me.

We had only been at sea for four days since our victory in Jamaica but the crew of Satan's Secret was literally and metaphorically drunk with the mirth of Smythe's death and the downfall of his fleet. Many of them had been on this ship for years under Santana's leadership, and had been as invested in bringing down Smythe as the captain herself. The sound of singing and instruments could be heard from dusk until dawn and there was not a member of the crew, with the exception of Santana and I, who was not fully intoxicated at this hour in the night. Had the situation been different, I know Santana would have stopped this carelessness the moment it started, but I knew she was just as happy, if not more. "I think here is as good a place as any to anchor for the night." I said eyeing her up and down with a look that sent visible shivers down her spine. She knew exactly what I wanted and by the look on her face I could tell she wanted it too.

"Hudson, Evans, and Kurofsky!" She called out.

The three slowly looked up at Santana and Finn groaned.

"Wha do you wan? We arrre aving a celebration." Finn Hudson drunkenly slurred.

"Finn Hudson you lazy, good for nothing, great white whale. You and the other two thoughtless wastes of space sitting next to you better get your asses off of those stools and drop the anchor right now or so help me I will throw you all overboard myself." Santana was spewing angry insults, yet seemed completely calm as if it was something she handled everyday.

I could not help but gape at the marvel that is Santana Lopez, the way she single handedly commands all these men's respect and attention without yelling or begging, she just does it. She did a man's job better than any man I had ever seen and I was more than proud to be part of her crew.

"That was very impressive Captain Lopez." I started a walking towards her with my desire clearly written on my face.

"Brittany, not here."

Her stern tone in no way reflected the way she shuttered, moving closer into me as I danced my fingers up her waist. I knew for her sake we needed to be in the privacy of the captain's quarters, but getting there without kissing her would be quite the task. I took hold of her wrist and scurried towards the ladder leading to the deck. Just as I suspected, no one paid us any mind as we ran towards Santana's room, which put Santana greatly at ease as we finally made it in and I slammed the door behind us. To my surprise Santana pinned me against the door and eagerly crashed her lips into mine. Her hands held my wrists suspended over my head as she made her way to my neck with her mouth. I tried desperately to wriggle loose, every fiber of my being wanted to touch her right then, but she simply thrust my arms behind my back with her powerful hands and moved her mouth lower down my neck.

"Let me touch you." I almost inaudibly whispered.

She let go of my hands, but before I had time to react, she was ripping the shirt right off my chest. She forcefully turned us around and pushed me onto her bed. She lay there for a second just looking at me, I knew my chest was completely exposed to this woman, yet I had never felt more secure than I did when she looked at me. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but when she started to feverishly kiss me again I got my answer. I began making an effort to remove her blouse, but the task proved rather difficult from my position underneath her on the bed. Santana helped me remove the offending article and went right back to placing kisses down to my chest. Her hand moved toward the buttons on my pants and I let out a gasp. Her visible eye looked at me, asking for permission to continue. All I could muster was a nod but that was enough to reassure her as she continued to unbutton and remove the last layer standing in her way. Her finger slid down and bumped the sensitive spot at my core causing my body to tense. I pulled her head up towards me and met her with a sloppy kiss as her finger moved to enter me.

"Don't stop Santana, please." My voice was raspy and filled with lust as I cried out to her.

A second finger entered as her thumb moved to circle my throbbing clitoris. I moaned in pleasure as my entire body tensed up completely. She moved in and out of me until all the tense built up pressure was released out of me in pleasured waves. I lay there panting and catching my breath, all too aware of her fingers still inside of me. I looked up at my captain and she smiled at me, pulling out her fingers one at a time and lowering her mouth for a kiss.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she changed her position from atop me to next to me.

I nodded and turned to face her. "Do you want me to…" I started to ask, looking down her body, my eyes lingering on the giant scar across her stomach I had almost forgotten about, I suddenly worried I had hurt her in some way.

She shook her head. "Let's get some sleep."

I knew she was unsure of what we had just done. She was unsure of my feelings, her feelings, and what this experience meant for the both of us. I know that is why she was nervous about me touching her, she was running on carnal desire and if I touched her then it would be more than that. She was scared, I had been scared too, I had never been with anyone that intimately, man or woman and I was scared of how it might change me, but i did not regret it at all. I hoped she did not regret it either.

* * *

I woke up to find the other side of the bed empty and quickly looked around for Santana. I found her on the other side of the room staring into the mirror and I gasped when I saw both her eyes in the reflection. Her left eye was open but there was a scar running from her eyelid to the very top of her cheekbone. She heard the gasp and quickly whipped her head around to face me and covered her eye with her hand.

"I apologize, I did not realize you were awake." Her embarrassment about this thing she could not help was too much for me to take.

I realized I was completely naked, so I wrapped her sheets around my body and walked over to her. I pulled her hand away from her eye and took a closer look at her wound. The pupil was distorted and some of the piercing brown color had faded around it. The cut ran through the eye itself but it was not deep there. It did not look fresh in the slightest so I guessed Smythe had done this to her a year or so ago.

"This is nothing to be ashamed of Santana." She quickly grabbed her eye patch as she began to speak.

"It shows weakness, something I cannot afford to be seen by other pirates. I try to wear the patch with dignity, but the scar underneath is a constant reminder of failure." She secured the patch and turned back to look in the mirror.

"Maybe it did before, but the man that did that to you is dead, you killed him. He no longer holds your dignity and those scars represent the sacrifice you made to eventually win against him." I freed one of my hands from the sheet to take hers. "You scars don't define you Santana."

We looked at each other smiling as I held her hand. "I am so glad I met you Brittany Pierce."

* * *

I did not know what I was expecting from Puerto Rico, but I do know it was nothing like the expectation. There were only three ships at the dock; two belonged to the British, and one to the Spanish. The dock was rotting and there was overgrown grass everywhere. I could see a couple huts mixed in with some run down buildings, but almost no people. I followed closely behind Santana because she seemed to know the way through this desolate place. We anchored off shore for precaution and only Santana, Samuel Evans, and I went ashore. Santana made a point to always travel with a man and it was not because she couldn't handle herself, because I am positive she could take Evans any day in a fight, but because she didn't want to be bothered and she knew she wouldn't with a wall of muscle such as Samuel or Puck around. The first person I saw was a young boy walking out of one of the buildings and upon seeing us he turned back around and rushed inside. Santana stopped, it seemed as if she was waiting outside the house for the young boy to return. I thought it was quite peculiar to be waiting outside for a boy that had just run inside at the very sight of us, but I trusted Santana. A short while later an older man with the skin color darker than mine, but not by much, came out of the building. I guessed he was a Spaniard and when he began to speak to Santana my suspicions were confirmed.

"Tu vuelves." I did not understand what the man had said, but his expression seemed to challenge Santana.

"Yes father I'm back."

Samuel's eyes bugged as he looked from Santana to her newly proclaimed father trying to put together what he had just heard. I was not so surprised because I knew she had grown up here, what surprised me the most is that her father was, for all intensive purposes, white.

"Quien es ella?" The boy questioned the man.

"Nadie importante Pedro." He ushered the boy back into the house and turned towards Santana.

"I do not want him to know you his half sister. It will give him hope that I cannot afford for him to have." Santana nodded as he spoke, if she any emotion towards the boy or their father she hid it well. "What do you want Santana?"

"I just came back for some supplies. I was in Jamaica and thought I might stop by and see my Papi." She said coldly.

"You have a lot of courage to come back here now that the British are taking control, I highly doubt you will be able to smuggle anything out of that port now. Did you come for my help? Because that I cannot and will not offer you."

"I can handle myself." Santana and her father stood silently for a while before Santana spoke again. "Where is she?" She asked.

"Where is who?" The man retorted.

"You know who." Santana snapped

"Dead." He replied.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own glee.

Enjoy!

* * *

September 19th 1724

Dear Journal, they sent a Priest in to talk to the inmates today. When he asked for my confession and I couldn't help but laugh in his face. My confession would take days to tell, but he asked me to try.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have killed, stolen, betrayed, lied, evaded arrest, sworn, been the head of a pirate crew, I have not been in a church since the day of my father's funeral and I have had an intimate relationship with another woman."

He looked at my for a long while before he asked me the question that had been burning a whole in my head for months.

"Do you regret your actions?"

I did not answer him and after a while he grew tired of waiting for a hopeless cause and left me to my thoughts. I do not need to think about my answer anymore, standing face to face with this man of God helped me come to clarity. I do not believe in God, I have lost too many people and seen too much sorrow in my life to believe in any kind of God, let alone a just and loving one. With that said, I do regret taking many human lives out of revenge and I do regret stealing from the innocent; but I will never regret meeting and falling in love Santana nor will I ever regret becoming a pirate.

* * *

"How could I have just let her die, she was my mother for God's sake."

It was very late at night, or very early in the morning i suppose, about a week after we had made our stop in Puerto Rico and Santana had not left my side since. I think she was afraid to be alone, or maybe she was worried I wouldn't be there when she got back just like her mother wasn't there when she came home.

"You cannot blame yourself, your father was there, and he could have taken care of her. There is nothing you could have done." Her head was placed in my lap as I stroked her hair.

These were my favorite times with Santana; the times when she would let her guard down for me and just let me hold her.

"I could have stayed and helped her." Her regret consumed her as she spoke.

She knew as well as I did that if she had stayed her mother would have just had one more mouth to feed. A woman could not get a job in that town; you would have been just as helpless as her. I didn't need to say it to you though, I knew you understood, I just stayed there and held her until she fell asleep.

Santana and I had learned that her mother had died of starvation due to poverty. I will never understand how a man could let the mother of his child die right in front of him, no matter the embarrassment or the class difference. Santana's father was a married man who brought his wife to the colony of Puerto Rico to see what opportunities it held. He slept with one of the native women and got her pregnant. When he found out about Santana he cut off all contact with the woman. He was aware of her situation, trying to raise a child with next to no money or land, but he never once helped. When Santana left he watched he grow old and increasingly sicker until one day she died. It disgusts me to no end. Once we had been told her mother's fate, he told us that there was no use trying to get anything illegally out of the harbor now that the British had taken over. We tried to connect with the men that usually made deals with Santana, but found that they were long gone. We settled for a carton of salted meat that we paid for, and we stole a couple of bottles of rum for our efforts. It was a wasted trip for all but Santana. She needed to rid her thoughts of that island and while she got more than she bargained for, she got her closure.

I slid myself skillfully out from under her without her waking and bent down to kiss her head. It hurt me to leave her in such a fragile state, but she hadn't slept in almost four days and she desperately needed to rest. I started to tiptoe away when I heard her start to cry out softly in her sleep. She whispered for her mother and started to violently shake. I could never have left her in such a state so I crept back to the edge of the bed and gently stroked her arm, urging her to calm down while trying not to wake her.

"Britt." She murmured.

"I'm right here honey, don't be afraid." I cooed.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me in towards the bed causing me to lie down next to her. She pulled me in close wrapping her hand around my stomach as she snuggled close. Her head nestled in the crook of my neck as she drifted back to sleep. I felt this pang in my heart as she held me close. She needed me, the feared Captain Santana Lopez needed me, and I know needed her too.

* * *

I woke up before the sun rose and carefully snuck out of Santana's embrace and out of her room to get an early start to the day. I noticed that Finn and Sam, along with a couple of others, were already awake and eating.

"Hello lads!" I smiled as I entered their group. "I just spoke with Santana and she wants to set sail early this morning so you all should get started on the anchor and wake up everyone else."

"Sure thing Brittany! Samuel sprung up followed by a reluctant David and Finn.

I noticed Rachel Berry seated in the back of the group. With the permission of Santana, I had been training her to steer in order for me to take more responsibility as acting first mate while Quinn was in Europe. She was an outcast on the boat because she was smaller and weaker than practically everyone else, not to mention female. This crew was more tolerant than most of women, they never challenged their female captain, and embraced Quinn and the rest of the women as well, but only after they proved their usefulness. I saw that Rachel did not have anything to offer in the strength department, but with a little training, I figured she could earn her keep by steering. Santana at first had been furious at the idea, she made it clear she did not trust Rachel's ability to navigate an entire vessel in the slightest, but I knew she had a soft spot for the girl or she would not have let her on the crew in the first place. After some persuading Santana agreed to let her train with me and she learned very quickly, she was smarter than she was given credit for and I was glad I could give her a chance to show it.

"Come on Rachel, I think you are ready to steer without me today!" I skipped over to her and pulled her up, as her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Brittany I could not possibly be ready for such a task."

"Calm down Rachel, you will be fine."

With the anchor lifted, the crew at their positions, and Rachel at the wheel, I went back into Santana's room under the pretence of talking to her about plans for our upcoming voyage to Europe.

Santana was up and getting dressed as I walked in the door.

"Brittany why is the ship moving without my orders? Why did you not wake me? And I swear Brittany, if that midget is driving my ship…"

"Don't fret love, I told all the boys you were already up and requested an early start and Rachel is more than capable of steering." I grinned as her frown started to fade and a repressed grin took its place.

"And why the early start?" She asked unable to mask her grin as she spoke.

"Well I was hoping you would sleep in if I got everyone moving so you would not have to, but not your all dressed and ruining my plan." I fake pouted at her.

"Well you will just have to change that won't you?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows seductively at me.

I smirked, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Are you upset that we went to Puerto Rico?" It was mid afternoon and we had yet to emerge from Santana's quarters.

Santana was sitting behind me and twisting my hair into an intricate braid as we sat on her bed completely unclothed. I was watching her reflection in the mirror as her smiled turned to a thoughtful frown.

"I needed to go back to find out what had become of my mother, so in that respect I am glad we went. But my father fade a fool of me in of you and Samuel, and though I deserved it, I wish it hadn't happened."

I wanted to tell her again, for what felt like the thousandth time since Puerto Rico, that none of this was her fault, but I knew she would not believe it. Instead I nodded my head to show her my understanding and decided to change the subject.

"Where did you learn to braid like that San?" She blushed.

"My mother used to do my hair like this when I was little. She used to say 'If your papa saw you like this I know he would want to meet his beautiful girl.'" It used to give me so much hope that he would come for me, but he didn't. I did not meet him until much later." She caught my gaze in the mirror and gave a shy smile. "She would always tie it with the same torn red ribbon and pick a gigantic red flower and tuck it into the tie."

I loved learning every little detail of Santana's life, I cherished knowing that she was not the ruthless bandit everyone thought she was, but really she just put on that facade to hide the past she is so ashamed of.

"What was your mother like?" She asked.

"It has mostly been just me and my father. But I remember she was a really caring and wonderful person."

"And your father?"

"He rarely talked after my mother's death, I think sometimes he could not look at me because I resembled her too much." I loved my father dearly, but he was very distant, I think he died of grief more than anything else.

"She must have been beautiful then." Santana whispered as she tied my hair with a frayed string from some rope.

Santana was determined to make an appearance at some point during the day, but then day quickly turned into evening, and it was past sundown when she made it up to the deck with me following close behind. She decided that with out early start to the day we could afford to anchor early for the night. There was a chorus of cheers and a joking, 'long live Captain Santana!' as she announced to the crew they could stop working for the night. Finn, Sam, and an older man named Brad all instantly got out instruments and started to play while Kurofsky and a man named Azimio got out the last of the rum and began to drink. I went to tell Rachel how proud of her I was on how she handled steering today. She looked quite relieved as I approached.

"Hello Rachel! You did a splendid job today!" She beamed up at me, she was obviously quite proud of her accomplishment, as she should have been.

"Thanks to you Brittany." She noticed my hair and made a peculiar face and opened her mouth, but decided against saying anything and waved goodbye at me as she walked over to where the boys were playing.

I went to find Santana as Rachel started to sing the loveliest song I had ever heard in my entire life. The words were nonsensical and the tune was not all that special, but her voice was incredible.

Santana and I went back into her room to get some peace from off the merriment, but the song was too loud to ignore. I stood up and giggled as I bowed to her.

"May I have this dance my lady?" She chuckled back at me and curtsied while taking my hand.

Neither of us was trained in dance but we both flowed with impeccable rhythm as we twirled round and mirrored each other's movements. We danced through at least ten songs before we begun to just hold each other and sway side to side. All our cares seemed to float away as we stood there swaying, but as wonderful as this moment was and as this day had been, we would be in Europe soon. Back with the whole crew, back to stealing and killing and no time alone. I never wanted this night to end and tear me from this paradise and back into reality.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so Sorry for the wait I have been distracted and unmotivated and blah blah blah but I'm back and should be updating more quickly.

Anyways, I don't own glee and please enjoy!

* * *

September 20th 1724

Dear Journal, as I sit here in this prison I think about the time when it felt like there were no cares in the world. Santana was the captain, we had defeated Smythe, and I was falling in love. Our trip to Europe was the best time of my life, but it soon came to an end. I learned that the life of a pirate was not all adventure and romance; there were sleepless nights and foodless days, crewmembers that you came to love arrested and killed or taken by disease. The reality is these men an women all chose to be a pirate for the same reason I did, they thought anything would be better than the life they had at home. I warn all those who follow in our footsteps on the road to piracy, be careful what you wish for.

* * *

We had arrived on the outskirts of Portugal, and with the resounding cheers of the crew, we set our anchor down for the day. I released the wheel and turned to my beautiful captain who did not cheer along with the others, but caught my eye and gave me a crooked smile.

"Could you please go collect David and Samuel, it is time to make a trip to shore." She asked me politely, in a way she would never talk to her inferiors, but never failed to use with me.

I was ecstatic because I knew going to shore meant seeing Puck for the first time since Jamaica.

The three of us followed Santana through the port town to a little bar that was nearly empty given it was mid afternoon and most people would still be working. I spotted Puck right away by his unusual hair cut and a smile lit up my face. I glanced at Santana and noticed that she shared my expression, she and Puck were a lot closer than they led on and it was amazing to see her so visibly happy to see one of her best friends. Puck immediately stood up once he saw us and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I honestly cannot believe you made it this far blondie." He joked.

"Good to see you too Puck." I smiled.

Puck shook hands with Dave and Sam before turning to Santana and hugging her tightly as well.

"So what is the plan Captain?" Puck asked quietly.

"We should discuss elsewhere." Santana answered curtly while looking around at the other patrons of the bar, however few there were.

Puck simply nodded and he and Santana led us to another location. We stopped at a map store, reminiscent of my first adventure with Santana and Puck. I silently hoped this trip would be nothing like that one as i followed them in. A brown haired woman around the age of 30 sat on a stool in the back of the room.

She did not look up as we entered but said, "You could have warned me Santana was coming Noah, I would have cleaned up."

"Now Shelby, you and I both know you wouldn't have done a single thing had you known I was coming." Santana said as the woman finally looked up at her and smirked.

"Maybe not, but I would like to know if my favorite captain in the high seas is coming into my shop. Do you need anything?" Shelby responded.

"Nothing but a secluded place to discuss our next move." Said Santana.

"Well thats easy enough! How is my daughter doing? Is she giving you any trouble?" Shelby asked.

I looked from Shelby to Santana hoping for an answer to the strange question, but what Santana said next only made me more confused.

"Brittany here has been training her well. She is doing better than you or I could have hoped for."

And then it made sense; she was Rachel's mother. They did look an awful lot alike.

"Is she steering already?" Shelby asked.

"Again you'll have to thank Brittany for that, she is the one who convinced me Rachel was ready." Santana answered.

"Thank you for taking care of my little girl, and teaching her what I never got to." She stuck her hand out to shake mine. "I'm Shelby Corcoran, former Captain of the Troubletones."

"And now Santana's servant." Puck interjected which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Shelby.

"I taught that girl everything she knows and don't either of you forget it."

I had heard of the crew the Troubletones, they got their name from the sirens known for luring men in with their songs and beauty, and then viciously slaughtering them.

Something did not add up though.

"I thought the captain of the Troubletone crew was executed." I interjected.

Shelby looked at the floor with a face I soon recognized as guilt. "Santana, Mercedes, Sugar, Quinn and I were the only ones to escape the day the royal army took my ship. My first mate assumed my identity and died in my place knowing she would have died either way. She saved me and allowed me to live my life without being chased."

I tried not to act to surprised at the knowledge of Santana being a Troubletone and asked a follow up question. "Where was Rachel while you were at sea?"

"I was pregnant at sea and realized that a pirate ship was not a suitable environment for raising a child, and when I stopped in Britain to deliver the child, I left her with two fishermen and told the men to send me letters to let me know about her life and upbringing. When they wrote me and told me she left to join the crew of Captain Santana Lopez, I knew I had to reconnect with my former quartermaster and look after my daughter. I have been the eyes and ears of Portugal for Ms. Lopez ever since."

After hearing Shelby talk about Santana and the Troubletones, I made a mental reminder to ask Santana three things. First, why she did not tell me she served under Shelby in the Troubletones, Second, what the term quartermaster meant, and Third how old she was. I was only nineteen, having heard about Santana's extensive pirating career made me question her age, and the appropriateness of our already 'sinful' relationship.

We were only at Shelby's for a little while to discuss our plans for our attack on a British trade ship. We said our goodbyes to Puck and Shelby, and the four of us went back to the secret. With David and Sam walking in front of us, I looked around to make sure there were not many people about and decided to be daring and reach for Santana's hand. She flinched and let go but gave me an apologetic smile as if it made up for her actions.

* * *

"Santana." I breathed in as she kissed my neck.

She stopped and looked up at me. "Is something wrong?"

"How old are you?" I asked.

She gave me a quizzical look, silently asking me what had made me ask that.

"It just seems as though you have had so many adventures, too many to be as young as you look."

Santana chuckled and gave me a kiss on the head before she took my hand and led me to the bed.

"I'm twenty four, I left Puerto Rico when I was only 13. My mother did not have enough money to take care of me so when Shelby's crew stopped in Puerto Rico, I begged her to let me join, I told her I would help out in any way I could. I think she took me in because she missed her daughter so much, we became really close and after six years I became her quartermaster…"

"Oh speaking of quartermaster!" I cut in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering what that title means."

"It is a little difficult to explain because the first mate is technically second in command, but the quartermaster becomes captain if something happens to the real one. Quartermasters are there to defuse fights amongst the crew and keep order on the ship." She answered.

"Who is your quartermaster?" I questioned.

"Well since I have three ships instead of one, the system becomes more complicated. When we are all on one ship, Quinn is first mate and Puckerman is quartermaster. But now, technically Quinn and Puck are captains of the curse and revenge right now and they have the authority to choose their own officers for the time being, just as I have chosen you to be my stand in first mate on the secret. I do not, however, have a stand in quartermaster because I can handle problems with my crew by myself. I only gave Puck the position because, as much as I trust and admire Quinn, Puck would be a much better successor due to my large crew and many contacts overseas. Quinn does not have the same level of communication skills as Puck and I do."

"I love learning new things about you Santana." I said as I crawled over to her on the bed, straddled her between my legs and pushed her back against the bed.

She immediately grabbed my lips in hers, passionately kissing me. I suddenly stopped realizing all this kissing was making me forget about my most important question I knew i had to ask after what happened today on the road.

"You can not keep stopping Brittany, I think I might explode from all the tension you are causing in my body." She breathed out heavily as she spoke.

I felt bad for getting her so worked up but my question was eating me alive.

"I am very sorry, but I must know… uh… I am not exactly positive how to ask my question." I was all the sudden self conscious in front of the woman underneath me, something I had rarely felt with Santana. I slid off of and lay down next to her and proceeded to ask the question that had been burning at me since our first kiss.

"Do you love me?"

I looked up at her, her gaze was directed at her toes, and so I continued.

"You mean the world to me Santana, I love when we kiss and make love, I love when I wake up next to you, I love learning about you and putting together the puzzle that is your life, but I need to know if you feel that way about me. I love you Santana, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world; but I need to know if you love me back, or if I am just someone to fool around with to you."

"Brittany there are complications," She began.

"No Santana I do not want to hear about the complications!" I was swept up by emotion; how could it be complicated to love someone unless you did not really love that person? "Love is the least complicated thing in the world Santana, relationships are complicated, but I didn't ask if we were in a relationship I asked if you loved me."

"Brittany, you have to know.."

"No, it is yes or no. Nothing more. We can figure out the rest later, I know that is what scares you. The way the world, your crew, your conscience, will feel because you have feelings for a woman. But we have to take this one battle at a time Santana, I am ready to fight with you or even fight for you, just please say you love me back." She was still not looking at me still but she had broken out into tears, we both had.

I had not idea how our conversation had gotten this intense but I was glad it did. I needed to know where we stood.

"You are right Brittany." She caught my gaze through her tears. "About everything. I am scared. But I shouldn't be, I love you so much, I know because of that anything is possible."


End file.
